Crimson Ray (A Final Fantasy Crossover Fanfic)
by Amaterasu26
Summary: In the world of Leighfenheim, various characters fight and battle for prestige, power, fame and for the person they love. Will love be strong enough to bring two people from different worlds together?
1. Phase 1: Let's Settle This Right Now

**For those who have already read my work, so sorry for it being re posted for some reasons.**

**And for those who haven't yet, please CHECK out my PROFILE for the list of characters and their roles in my story cause yeah, you might get confused or might not understand some parts if you don't go over the character details.**

**And so, once again, I bring you my first chapter!**

**Rate and comment please! I'd really appreciate it..! ^^**

Lightning felt the soft breeze brushing her cheeks. Standing on the balcony of the Unlimited Castle, she could see the entire view of Leighfenheim. Leighfenheim, the kingdom that shall soon be hers and will forever belong to the Farrons. She has sacrificed her personal life, specifically, her life as a woman for that purpose alone. She knew that a lot of nobles would be desperate in trying to win her hand for them to become king when the times comes for her to be crowned as Queen. However, Lightning will not allow it to be simple as that. She has plans, or so she thought, to find the rightful heir who will succeed her, who also bears the blood of the Farrons. They had fought a long and unsightly battle to win the throne, and they're not going to give it away easily.

In her deep thoughts, Lightning was disturbed by a very deep voice. She turned back and saw Sephiroth. The current head of the Crescent Family, belonging to the Royal 7 and one of Leighfenheim's Council of Nobles.

"Ahh, Lady Eclair, what are doing here this early?", he asked while looking at her with piercing eyes.

"None of your business, Lord Crescent. And its Lightning by the way, not Eclair. I wont mind if your drop the honorifics."

"Ahh, yes. You haven't changed at all Light. Still as stubborn as usual. Just like your mother."

"Hmmm..."

Sephiroth took a step closer to her and she moved back.

"What do you want?", Lightning hissed. Feeling uncomfortable being close to the noble.

"Light, darling. I've always admired how tough you are. But remember, the tides don't always go in your way."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"The Caelum's have ruled over Leighfenheim for almost 300 hundered years. They were the ones who received the key. The key that will open the hidden treasures of our land left by the great Maker of Light. They too were the ones who received the blessing of the Crystal. Only those who bear the blood of the Caelum could open up that path towards the hidden legacy of our time. Only them."

Just then, before Sephiroth could even notice, a gunblade suddenly took hold of his throat which is on the verge of being slit with the slightest movement made.

"Watch your words, Lord Crescent. That's nothing but a mere story of long ago. It doesn't hold true in the present. The Caelums have dominated this land for a long time with malice and hatred. And we, the Farrons have put a stop to it ten years ago. And we shall continue to do so.

"Then kill every Caelum in Leighfenheim. Spare no one."

"You don't have to tell me that. I've already decided on doing that since the day my mother died."

"Then I wish you luck Princess Eclair Farron. I hope to see you reigh over Leighfenheim with great honor and nobility."

"And that, I shall do."

Sephiroth disappeared in the shadows and Lightning is left all alone again.

_"And after I do so, please let me see the owner of this necklace. That raven haired guy who saved my life. The guy who keeps appearing in my dreams."_

Just then, Snow appeared.

"You called for me Light?"

"Yes, tomorrow we shall go out of Unlimited Castle and head to Exilul"

"Exilul, you say? Wait... Light. Isn't that..?"

"It certainly is Snow.", Light interrupted.

"But why?!"

"I am going to meet this Caelum for the first time and settle everything once and for all."

Meanwhile (in Exilul)...

"Is that all?!", Noctis stared angrily at his sister.

"Well, what do you want?!", Ayrieh answered back.

"Dont get so full of yourself just because you managed to defeat ten elite soldiers in one strike!"

"I am not getting full of myself. And besides, who knows, I might be stronger than you! You lousy excuse of a brother!"

"Say that again Ayrieh Jade Caelum and you're dead!"

"Oh yes, I will Noctis Lucis Caelum!"

Prompto docked under the table. "Oh no, not again! For whoever's sake.!", he blurted out.  
He knew that once the siblings calls each other with their full names, their argument's gonna get really nasty.

"For the love of your life, cut it out you two! You're not 5 year olds anymore! Stop this bitch fight.!

But his word fell on deaf ears as he heard weapons of all kinds clashing violently between these two raven haired nobles.

Just then, a loud explosion occured, followed by a defeaning silence.

"Ahh, thank god!", Prompto went out under the table and dusted himself.

It was Ignis, considered as the big brother of the gang. His power to freeze and paralyze time as well as moving bodies proved to be helpful in situations like this.

"Quit it, wont you! You live your lives every single day fightning over stupid things when you have other more important matters to think about! Are you just contented in living here, at Exilul while those retard nobles live comfortably in the Unlimited Castle, forever accusing and blaming the Caelums for the misdeed which they never made! Or are you two forgetting your duties as the direct descendants of the main family of the Caelum. When are you gonna move then? When everthing's too late? When you can't revive the Caelum anymore?"

Noctis and Ayrieh stood still and behaved like puppies. They knew that it was a little too much for just a little fight. And shouldn't the be allowed to at least smile, laugh or screw up a bit once in a while? Not that they're forgetting their duties and reponsibilites. Just that, they also needed time to let loose.

But none of them dared to answer back. Ignis and his family has supported the Caelum for decades. And they knew that he was only doing these things for the sake of the Caelum. Without Ignis, they would probably be dead by now.

"All right.", Noctis declared.

"Tomorrow were gonna sneak into the Unlimited Castle and see what these Farrons are like. I will allow

Ayrieh to come with us, as long as she sticks close to us."

"Fair enough. But why are you only "seeing" the Farrons? Why dont we settle it once and for all?", Ayrieh replied.

Noctis knew that it was a terrible idea, but he couldn't disagree with his sister.

"Then, we shall see what we can do."

Hearing those words Prompto felt a rsuh of excitement in him.

_"This is going to be fun. I can hardly wait. Unlimited Castle, prepare yourselves for our attack, huh.! Feel the power of the Caelum and my bullets piercing your skin"_

**Heh, hello again! Dont worry.! You might say its developing kinda fast but no, i tell you. (Dont want to spoil it for yah!) Thanks so much and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Please leave suggestions and comments if you have any. Thanks~**


	2. Phase 2: No Shit Hell

**Heh. Hi there! Bad Luck. I'm almost done writing this chapter when I accidentally deleted it. Nyuuuu.! So, no choice *double faceplam*. I've got to rewrite it again. Hopefully I I haven't left out anything from my previous work. Anyway. I don't really know if this was what you expected but this is how I want it to go, so, enjoy! ^^**

"So, it's true, huh, Light?"

Lightning turned and saw a dark brown haired woman approaching her.

"Yes, it is Fang. I've made up my mind. There's no turning back now". Light said without hesitation.

"So how do you want to pull it off? Want to let us finish them in a single strike? Or do you want to let them suffer first?" Fang said with a mischievous grin.

"No, no. Not like that. I want to secretly sneak in Exilul and launch a suprise attack. That way, they can't fight back anymore.

Fang bit her lip.

"Wh-what? Sneak in? A secret attack? What the hell's wrong with you Light?"

Lightning eye's widen with confusion.

"What are you talking about? Isn't that the most perfect plan?"

"Nah uh.", Fang hissed.

"For goodness's sake Light. You're a princess! Yet you're gonna sneak in Exilul like you're some kind of a fugitive? Who's the criminal here? The Caelums, right? Then why are you the one hiding? Why don't you face him directly? Send a notice or something saying that you're gonna have a visit. Then when you're there, do what you have to do. That's how a "princess" like you should do it. With such grace and honor."

Lightning thought that Fang's idea was ridiculous but she added:

"And Light, I know that you've been wanting to know the real truth about your mother's death which involves the Caelum. Isn't this the right time for that? Speak to him and know the truth about everything. At least he'll die knowing why you killed him."

Lightning let out a deep sigh. At the very least, Fang has a point.

"We'll go with your plan then. We're leaving immediately after the messenger has delivered the note to Exilul. Only you and Snow will accompany me. Let no one know about this. Especially not Serah."

Lightning loved her younger sister so much that she can't stand to involve her in any matters concerning the Royal 7.

"Yes, I know Light. The Royal 7 and the Council of Nobles must not know about this. Specifically Sephiroth."

Lightning bit her lip. Chills run down her spine with how Fang has said the name. She knew what he did Fang and will never forgive her for that.

"You take care of everything Light. Only you should do it. Don't worry, we'll watch your back as we always did."

Light and Fang turned back and saw their over sized comrade approaching them.

"Thanks Snow. I owe you a lot."

_"No. Shit. Hell."_

Reno's three favorite words as he opened an envelope from the Unlimited Castle. He thought it was just one of those "shitty letters" as he called them, from the Royal 7, mocking and laughing at the poor state the Caelums are in. But he was mistaken.

_"Oh my "f****** ass. How could this happen? How did the-"_

"NOOOOOCT! NOOOOCTIIIISSSS!"

He shouted. Looking for the raven haired prince all over the place!

_"Shit. Just where the hell are you?"_

Suddeny he caught sight of a raven hair walking down the stairs. However, it was not the "raven hair" he was expecting.

"Ayrieh, Ayrieh! For hella's sake! Where is your damned cursed brother? I need to see him! I need to see him now!"

"Chill Prompto. What's the rush? Maybe he's just around"

"Just where is he at this most important time?", Prompto asked while handing the envelope to Noctis's sister.

"No waaaaay!". Ayrieh screamed as she read the content of the message.

"What the fu-"

"Language, young lady.", Prompto interrupted her before she can even finish her speech.

When-

BOOOOOOM!

A loud explosion was heard.

"What was that?, Ayrieh asked. Completely shocked with how the events were turning out.

"It came from the main hall", Prompto replied, dragging Ayrieh to the origin of the sound.

**Heh. I know. It's kinda short all and leaves you guessing but I just feel like I should make another chapter for the next event since well, it's kinda important. But don't worry. I'm currently writing it now so no need to wait longer. Thanks~ ^^**


	3. Phase 3: Just Got Real

**Heh. Without further adieu, I give you my 3rd chapter. Rate and Comment please! I would really appreciate it. You guys are awesome.!**

Prompto could not belive his eyes when he and Ayrieh reached the main hall.

Standing, just in the entrance of the main door was Noctis and an insanely beautiful pink haired girl whom he assumed was the one who sent the letter.

"So that's Eclair Farron. Heiress to the throne of Leighfenheim and-"

"...Noctis's worst enemy", Ayrieh finished his sentence before he could. The two of them stood still with shock as they did not expect that the Farron herself would be the one to come to Exilul for them just as when they were about to head and attack the Unlimited Castle for revenge.

Lightning froze when she saw the raven haired boy standing in front of her. The door of the main hall was crushed to pieces, courtesy of Snow for being so impatient in waiting for it to be opened since the guards were still verifying their identities.

_"He looks so familiar. Like a dream from far away. Who is he? What does he have to do with the Caelum?"_

"Light-", Fang interrupted her thoughts.

"I am Eclair Farron. Princess of Leighfenheim. Eldest daughter of the King. I want to speak with the heir of the Caelum.", Lightning presented her purpose with great honor and dignity.

Noctis's eyes widened as he realized the identity of the girl who was standing in front of him.

"I-I...uhm... AHH.!", Noctis was stuttering when suddenly memories of something from long ago filled his head making him nauseous.

_"What the hell..." _, he thought to himself. He was seeing an image of a beautiful pink haired child, laughing and dancing while holding in her hand the key which was the very key he found in his room.

"Noct...you okay?!", Ignis asked. Worried for his best friend.

"I am fine Ignis. Just feeling a little dizzy."

Suddenly, he bowed down, as he introduced himself to his unexpected guest which turned out to be the person he wants to kill the most.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum. At your service, your highness."

_"Screw this shit. Why am I bowing my head down to this Farron."_

When he stood up again, his eyes met Lightning's and the two of them stared at each other with dark and piercing eyes.

_"So she's the one? She's the current heiress of the Farron? The one whom I was supposed to kill? This girl? What the hell is she doing here? What does she want from me? Pink haired, huh? Like the girl in my dream..."_

Noctis let out a deep sigh.

_"What the f***'s wrong with you Noctis! The very girl you should kill. The very Farron who made your family suffered is standing in front of you. And what are you doing? Thinking about how beautiful her hair is. You shitty bastard Noctis."_

Noctis would've punched himself right then if only the Farron girl and her companions were not there.

_"Come on Noct! Feel the hate rising through you! Feel the the anger, the hatred you've kept within you for ten years. And let this Farron bitch get a taste of what the Caelum is._

Noctis forced himself to remember what the Farrons have done and it gave him a new hope. A new energy to lift himself up which gave him the strength and the will to destroy the enemy in front of him.

On the other hand, Lightning was thinking of almost exactly the same thing.

_"Eclair Farron, for what purpose did you changed your name to "Lightning" if you can't even do anything when you're standing just right in front of the Caelum who killed your mother and made Leighfenheim suffer in malice and hate."_

Closing her eyes and bringing up the memories of her mother to mind, made Lightning forget that the Caelum standing in front of her looks the same as the raven haired boy she met when she was still a child.

However,

when she opened her eyes again and saw Noctis's blue eyes and raven hair, everything seemed to melt away.

_"What has gotten into you Light! You wanna kill him, don't you? Then what's this feeling you've got as you gaze upon that stupid excuse of a Caelum in front you. You hate him, that's why you wanna kill him, right? Then what are you, in the most non sense thing, feeling? Admiration? or do I have to say adoration? Come on Light! You wanna end this all, don't you? Kill him!"_

And...

Just as Fang and Snow almost lose their temper for Light, being silent and doing nothing in front of Noctis...

Just as Ignis almost kicked the hell out of Noctis for chickening out when he met the Farron lady...

Just as Noctis summoned his swords...

Just as Lightning took out her gunblade...

Their attention focused to a stunning blonde girl approaching where they were.

"Oh,", the blonde girl said in shock.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting you or something?"

_"So much for the interruption... and the entrance, Stella.", _Ayrieh thought to herself, feeling annoyed.

In an instant, everyone shifted back to how they were before, as if nothing has happened or as if nothing is happening.

_"Who, in the deepest depths of hell, is this woman", _Light said to herself. Looking at the woman intently.

Then, like on cue, Stella went to Noctis and kissed him on the cheek while telling him about her trip with her father.

Fang, Snow, and Ignis froze in silence while everything is taking place. Completely being ignored by Stella who feels like she owns the world... with Noctis.

Ayrieh, on the other hand, shrugged. Well, she does not hate Stella, the girl is actually nice, and she doesn't dislike her either. Just that she doesn't want her for her brother, Noctis.

_"Nice timing you've got there S'ella. Way to go Lady Fleuret! I totally admire you.", _ Reno thought with a grin.

But it was Lightning who was feeling a slightly different feeling.

_"Who the shit is that girl. Why did she kiss Noctis? And why did Noctis allowed himself to be kissed?"_

And in that same moment, Lightning realized what she was saying.

_"Stupid hell, Lightning.! Shit.! Did you just get jealous? No shitty way! What's wrong? No, this can't be happening! No! No! No!"_

At the same moment, Noctis noticed that Light's expression changed when she saw Stella kissing him. It looks like she was irritated and annoyed by it. He looked at Noctis with eyes like an angry girlfriend who caught his boyfriend in the act of cheating.

_"What's up with this girl? Is she jealous?-No way! Not possible Noctis! How could someone who wants to kill you get jealous? You're imagining things, son.!"_

And in Noctis's idiotic way of escaping the awkwardness of the situation, he suddenly blurted out:

"Lady Eclair, I want you to meet Stella Nox Fleuret. My fiancee."

Stella's eyes widened in surprise but she smiled and reached out her hand to Lightning and said:

"Pleased to meet you my lady", with a 100-kilowatt smile on her face.

Everyone's jaw dropped in surprise as they couldn't believe what Noctis has just said. Of course, Ignis, Promto and Ayrieh knew that they were not really engage. But Fang and Snow believed it to be true.

But not Lightning. She felt jealous when Stella kissed Noctis but now knowing that he was engaged to her almost broke her heart.

_"Shit Light! You damned girl! You sacrificed your life as a woman for the sake of the kingdom, didn't you? You've never fallen in love with anyone before, much less had a relationship with someone! Didn't you swear that you'll forever be alone and dedicate your entire life to Leighfenheim? Then why? Why are you feeling hurt from all of this? Why does it hurt! Oh, why does it hurt! Why does it have to be with the man whom you are destined to kill?! Why does it have to be a Caelum?"_

As she was struggling herself with these thoughts, a tear fell from her eyes.

She couldn't believe it and neither could Noctis.

_"What the f***! She's crying? What the hell's going on here?", _Noctis thought.

"So, what business do you have here Lady Eclair?", Noctis asked. His voice shaking.

Lightning tried to contain herself.

"Lord Caelum", she said as loud as she could.

_"Wow, now she's calling me "Lord"."_

"I am here today to tell you that I'm giving you permission to leave Exilul and once again live at the Unlimited Castle as one of the Royal 7."

_"Oh nice. I've finally found the girl whom I want to kill, discovered that she looks very familiar like I've met her before... and I told her that I'm engage to Stella which is actually not true. Nice one Noct.! You're the best. And now she wants me to... wait! what-"._

_"Shit! Just got real. You're a dead meat Light! You stupid girl! You lame excuse of a princess!"_

**Heh, so there you have it! Hope you liked the new chapter. Rate and comment please.! Arigatou^^ **

**See you in the next chap!**

**0w0 I wonder what would happen next. Heh. ^^**


End file.
